libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Winter's Somnolence
Descriptors: Cold, Weapon Class: Daevic, Stormbound Slot: Hands, Wrists Saving Throw: Fortitude (see text) Mist curls away from your fingers, crystallizing into a scythe of icy steel in your open hands. A frigid mist pools from the blade, chilling you to your very core. Shaping this veil grants you a scythe imbued with the powers of winter itself. This veil acts as a scythe sized appropriately for you, but the physical damage dealt by this scythe is half non-lethal cold damage. Against undead creatures, this non-lethal cold damage is instead lethal cold damage that bypasses all damage reduction, resistances, and immunities. A creature struck by this veil must make a Fortitude saving throw or have all of its modes of movement reduced by 5 feet for 1 round. This penalty stacks with itself. A creature who suffers a critical hit from this veil must make a Fortitude saving throw to avoid succumbing to hypothermia and falling asleep. Sleeping creatures are helpless. Slapping or wounding awakens an affected creature, but normal noise does not. Awakening a creature is a standard action (an application of the aid another action). Constructs and undead are immune to this effect, as are creatures that are immune to cold damage. If the scythe is disarmed or otherwise removed or released from your grasp, it dissipates and can be reformed as a free action on your turn. Essence: For each point of essence invested in this ability, the weapon deals an additional 1d6 points of nonlethal cold damage to living creatures and an additional 1d6 points of lethal cold damage to undead. This bonus damage is multiplied on a critical hit. Chakra Bind (Hands): S4 Binding this veil to your Hands chakra grants the scythe a +1 enhancement bonus per point of essence invested (maximum +5). As long as this weapon has at least a +1 enhancement bonus, you may also use any invested essence to gain a +1 effective enhancement bonus you can spend towards any of the following weapon special abilities: disruption, frost, ghost touch, icy burst, keen, merciful, vicious, vorpal or wounding. In addition, the duration of the movement slowing effect of this veil is increased by 1 round per essence invested in this veil. Chakra Bind (Wrists): S8 Binding this veil to your Wrists chakra grants you all the benefits of binding it to your Hands chakra, and causes the deep sleep of winter to flow into those who have suffered winter’s chill. Any creature who has taken non-lethal cold damage in the last round who ends their turn within 5 feet of you, +5 feet per two essence invested in this veil, must make a Fortitude saving throw or have their modes of movement slowed by 5 feet for a 1 round, plus 1 round per essence invested in this veil. This penalty stacks with all other movement penalties applied by this veil. If a creature has their highest movement speed reduced to 0 by this veil (excluding any movement speed penalties from other sources) they must make a Fortitude saving throw at the beginning of each of their turns that movement type remains at a speed of 0, or succumb to hypothermia and fall asleep. Category:Source: Stormbound